


Baby Steps

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coz appa jaebum is just so asdfghjklkjhgfghjk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

_‘inspired’ by this fantaken[photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZ4Ef1mW0AAbVYJ.jpg) T_T_

 

Jaebum just observed her as she walked beside him, looking down at her own two feet. There was a safe distance between them, his little girl complaining that Jaebum doesn’t give her much freedom. And freedom for a 3-year-old is to be able to walk on her own. He’s thankful that the fans, though still crowding to take photos, gave him and his daughter space to walk freely. Jaebum noticed her long fringe covering her eyes and made a mental note to have it cut before they went off to Japan for their tour. Just as Jaebum thought its safe enough to take his eyes from her for a second, his little girl tripped over her own leg and fell forwards. Jaebum didn’t panic, just slightly shocked as he went to her, kneeling down. She looked up at him, lips already quivering. 

“It’s okay it’s okay. Jian is a strong girl right? It’s okay. It just hurts for abit. It’ll go away,” Jaebum comforts her, offering her a smile as he dusted off her pants. He checked her palms and they were slightly red from supporting herself from falling face down on the ground. Jian whimpered a little and Jaebum blew softly on her little palms, kissing it to make it better. 

“Do you still wanna walk or you want me to carry you?” he asked. Jian pouted, her chubby cheeks getting more evident, as if making a serious choice. In the end she stretched out her arms to Jaebum, asking to be carried. Jaebum willingly took her in his arms and adjusted her flowery blue dress before he started walking again. 

They reached their black van, being the last as usual ever since Jaebum had Jian. Jinyoung sat nearest to the door and welcomed both of them with a smile. Upon seeing Jinyoung, Jian showed both of her palms, complaining cutely to him that she fell. Jinyoung has always been so motherly towards Jian, making up for the motherly affection Jaebum lacks. 

“Aigoo what happened~?” Jinyoung cooed as he take a look at her hands.

Jian frowned and pointed grudgingly at the back where she fell. Jaebum passed his little girl over to Jinyoung before going around the van and taking a seat beside him. Jinyoung has Jian seated on his lap, going on and on about how bad the ground was and Jinyoung should beat the ground for her. But also not forgetting to add that she was strong (copying exactly how Jaebum said it) and she didn’t cry at all. Jinyoung always listens to her stories with full interest and he praised her for being a strong girl.

Jaebum simply smiled and shook his head. He realise that the van wasn’t moving and asked their manager. “Oh Jackson’s in the toilet.”

So they are not the last one after all. He glanced over at Jian who just finished her story with a wide yawn. “Jian-ah, go to sleep first. You didn’t sleep at all in the plane just now,” Jaebum said, taking of her mini bagpack. 

“Appa, I’m hungry,” she said while rubbing her eyes. Before Jaebum could look into his bag, which obviously doesn’t have any food (he was simply buying time to think of an excuse), Bambam pulled out a paper bag full of cute cartoon-faced bread from behind.

“Jjajan~! Jian’s fans gave it to me to pass it you,” Bambam giggled. Jaebum sighed in relief and leaned back on his seat. Jinyoung took it from the younger and laid out the different choices on Jian’s lap.

“One only okay,” Jaebum said, stroking her hair from the side. “You need to eat dinner later.”

Jian nodded but her attention was fixed to the packets of bread, he knows she didn’t hear what he said. His eyelids started to get heavier and closing bit by bit slowly. Well let’s just hope Jinyoung wasn’t as distracted as his daughter.


End file.
